Whispers of the Wind
by ohmyfreakkk
Summary: Kaldur only knew too well of the pain Artemis was going through, after all. / KalArt friendship with Spitfire and teeny bit of KalTula if you squint. Post-Depths.


**Title:** Whispers of the Wind  
**Characters:** Artemis, Kaldur and mention of Wally.  
**Pairings:** Spitfire. A little bit of KalTula. Art/Kal friendship.  
**Summary:** He only knew too well of the pain she was going through, after all.  
**Notes:** Done for the 30 Day Drabble Challenge; Day 14. Post-Depths fic.  
**Prompt:** Wind.  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, characters not mine.

* * *

It was one of those rare days when Kaldur invites her to train with him. Artemis almost says no, still not comfortable with Tigress's weapons enough to spar with the Atlantean. The coaxing look behind cold, stern eyes made her say otherwise. 3 years since he left The Team for this undercover mission and she could still read him like a book. Kaldur's appearance and behaviour may have turned completely around for the sake of this mission, but his heart stayed the same.

That was probably the most beautiful and admirable aspect about him, Artemis decided.

They arrived at a clearing, just the two of them. Kaldur had proven himself more to Black Manta, enough that he'd gain this privilege. Artemis was impressed, but feared for what Kaldur had to do to gain this much trust.

Artemis could only hope she could be as strong as him, for just as long.

Kaldur stopped walking, a good few feet away from their ship, and turned to her.

She was subjected to her friend's raw emotions at that moment; guilt, fear and _pity_. It was as clear as day in his eyes and Artemis was once again thankful it was just the two of them in the vast, deserted space.

Overwhelmed, Artemis numbly took up a fighting stance against him. She hesitated, the reality of hers and Kaldur's situation hit sudden and hard. The reality that they only had each other to rely on, until it was all over.

And it_hurt_.

"It's okay," she heard him say softly.

And she was off. Kicking and punching. Twisting and turning. Every movement burst out from her frustration.

Kaldur wasn't even trying to fight back, only blocking and dodging her advancements. It soon became clear to her that he was doing this for her. An outlet for her to vent out her pent-up emotions in the best way they both knew how. Physical training for Tigress was hard, but the mental training couldn't earn be described.

For so long, she fought against her father's expectations. For so long, she turned against her family's nature. Yet, here she was. And it scared her _so_ much.

Artemis breathed hard, heavy and fast. She didn't even care that she was blindly landing hits on Kaldur, her thoughts clouded with too much negative emotions. Every punch, every kick, and every strike landed bluntly.

She jumped back, fighting stance in place and heaving breaths. She held Kaldur's stare and waited for him to do anything.

Then, a big, strong, and fast wind blew towards her face. A familiar feeling she knew all too well.

Like when Wally ran while he carried her into his arms, back in Bialya. Back when she realised, right then and there, that that boy was— is perfect.

In an instant, she crumpled into a sobbing heap, crouched down at her knees. Her emotions and memories were coming too fast, becoming too much for her to handle. She clutched her hands against her chest, the pain searing and all too _real_.

She missed him _so much _already.

Artemis stayed like that for a good few minutes, her sobs and tears uncontrollable. She let herself go, sure that this was what Kaldur wanted. He still thought of her like a little sister, caring for her and looking out for her best even in this situation.

When she had calmed down, she looked back up to his dark form. He was still watching her, patiently and understandingly. He was still there.

Silently, she stood up and wiped her tears away. She continued to look back at Kaldur, and wordlessly wrapped her arms around his waist. The Atlantean didn't hesitate to return the gesture, comforting his friend to the best of his abilities. He only knew too well of the pain she was going through, after all. Only, for him, there was nobody to return to.

_"Thank you, Kal."_

* * *

**A/N**: Oops I made myself sad. Sorry, I'm not good with descriptions so this angst probably isn't as feels-inducing as I hoped it would.


End file.
